The subject of the invention is a support of an electronic unit, notably an electronic board, an electrical device comprising the said support, and an electric machine comprising the said electrical device.
Usually, an electrical device intended to be integrated into an electric machine, such as a voltage converter, comprises electronic units which require efficient insulation to dust, to liquids, to gases or else to moisture. Accordingly, insulation with the aid of a deposition of insulating material can be carried out.
However, in general, insulation of such an electrical device requires a significant quantity of insulating material so as to guarantee efficient insulation of the electrical device. Therefore, these electrical devices have high production costs.